


Not Another Love Song

by Rushery



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushery/pseuds/Rushery
Summary: ItaSaku. Giving into a moment of impulse never felt so good. Snapshots of the time they spend together, follow along for their unconventional relationship. Non-mass. Smut
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Their first meeting had been nothing special; nothing one might expect from a legendary shinobi, and a near legendary kunochi.

She had been in her favourite bar having a few (several) drinks with her friends and he had been doing the same. The two groups eventually joined together for a few friendly games of pool, and although Sakura enjoyed Shisui's flirtations, she continued to glance subtly at Itachi. Sure, the alcohol was making her a bit more brazen and allowing a few more unfiltered thoughts, but there was no denying he was an attractive man. Even his posture was sexy, the way he stood tall and walked, it was obvious he was comfotable being assertive and Sakura had always found that attractive. When she watched him splay out over the pool table with his cue in hand, her eyes may have lingered a little more than they should have. She watched him break and took another sip of her apple martini before grabbing her cue for her turn.

She was very aware of the way the boys were taking glances of her sprawled out over the table, but she couldn't help to think of Itachi watching her. She took her shot, sunk a ball, and smirked before getting up and sinking another one.

Kiba let out a loud whistle.

"Save some for the rest of us Sakura! How is it the more you drink the better you are at this game?"

She smirked, took the final sip of her martini, and sunk another ball.

* * *

Everyone had left except for Itachi and Shisui, and Sakura knew it was time to call it a night and go home.

"Itachi, why don't you walk our Sakura-chan home? You've had how many drinks Sakura?"

Sakura all but snorted.

"Shisui, I think I can handle walking myself home. Just because I'm tipsy doesn't mean I can't beat people up you know!"

Her flushed cheeks indicated she was indeed tipsy, but the smirk on her face made Itachi think she really could still defend herself if needed on her walk home.

"It's alright Haruno-san, my mother would be mortified if she found I let you walk home alone."

Shisui laughed, also clearly intoxicated and enjoying himself.

"See Sakura-chan? Itachi must walk you home to preserve his honour!"

He and Sakura burst out laughing together, clearly enjoying teasing the stoic Itachi, whose lips were now slightly downcast in displeasure. He walked towards their jackets as the pinkette and Shisui continued to cackle. Itachi slipped his jacket on, then walked towards Sakura to help her put her own jacket on. He held out the sleeves for her to slip into and the intoxicated kunochi unhurriedly stuck her arms through, still giggling with Shisui as he was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Do you also need me to walk you home Shisui?"

The question stunned the intoxicated Shisui and after a few seconds, Sakura understood the joke and once again, burst out laughing. Shisui grinned and shook his head.

"Of course not! I can still flash step drunk! Watch me!"

And with that, Sakura and Itachi were left alone to exit the building.

* * *

They walked together through the almost empty streets in a comfortable silence. The night was dark but the streets were flooded with moonlight, and the hushed sounds of summer insects filled the air. Sakura could feel the effects of the alcohol but she was able to walk straight and keep composed in front of the more serious Uchiha. She had actually been surprised to see him out that evening, he almost never joined his cousin's group for a night out to unwind. She noticed he appeared to be able to hold his liquor, but then she couldn't remember ever seeing him drink more than a few drinks that night.

It wasn't long until they reached her small place, and Sakura turned to face Itachi at the door.

"Even though you didn't have to, thanks for accompanying me home Uchiha-san. Can I offer you a cup of tea as thanks?"

Itachi thought about her question for a moment. Thought about how she had been subtly eyeing him for much of the evening, and what might happen if he did indeed go into her place with her. Whether it was from the alcohol or it being a while since he had last been with a woman, he couldn't help himself from thinking about what this might turn into. Sakura Haruno was no doubt beautiful and had indescribable allure to her. He couldn't deny being attracted to her and he was pretty sure she found him attractive too. Neither of them were innocent teenagers anymore, and before he could stop himself he answered.

"Sure."

He nodded and turned to follow her into her house. If Sakura was surprised she didn't show it. She pulled her keys out of her pocket, probably a little slower than usual, unlocked the door and opened it for the both of them.

Itachi immediately noticed it was a simple but cozy townhouse. Sakura was obviously tidy as all her jackets and shoes had been put away in the closet and there wasn't anything laying out on the floor. Her place also had a lovely, feminine smell to it that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Hazelnuts maybe?

They both removed their shoes and Sakura directed him to the couch in the living room. He sat down facing the kitchen where Sakura walked into to prepare their tea.

"Do you have a preference? I probably have it."

He could see her opening a cupboard and was impressed to see many different types of tea neatly filling the shelf.

"I'll drink whatever you're having, I'm not picky thanks."

He watched her as she prepared the kettle, picked out a flavour of tea, and reached up for two mugs. His ebony eyes were entranced as she reached up and her shirt went with it, exposing a small amount of creamy skin and her firm behind in the tight pants she was wearing. He could feel his stomach churning and decided to be impulsive, just for one night.

At the sound of the kettle whistling, Itachi stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He saw Sakura reaching for a tea appropriate for the later hour.

"You know it's too bad it isn't morning, I have a lot of great morning teas, you'd probably like them."

Itachi walked right up behind her and when she turned around, he startled her by placing his hands on the counter behind her and trapped the pinkette where she stood. His dark eyes dropped to her lips and as he spoke and Sakura wondered how his voice could sound so raspy and smooth at the same time.

"Are you saying I should stay to the morning, Sakura?"

She looked up at him with surprised eyes, but Itachi could also see a glint of something mischievous in her apple green eyes. Her frame was much smaller than his own and he felt an urge to envelope her, to claim her as his for the night. Sakura cocked her head ever so slightly before replying to him with eye sparkling in amusement.

"I didn't realize you wanted to stay til the morning Itachi."

He could smell the faint smell of alcohol on her breath still but he knew she could smell the same from him. The Anbu Captain leaned forward bringing his face inches from hers, enjoying her smell and the warmth from her body.

"And what will we be doing until morning Sakura?"

She felt a jolt of adrenaline rush through her in anticipation of exactly what was about to happen, if she were to let it. Her lips unconsciously parted open and Itachi shamelessly dropped his eyes once again to adore them. Sakura brought her hands up to the Uchiha's chest and _slowly_ raked her hands down his front, causing Itachi to grunt softly. She pushed her fingertips into his hot, well defined torso and felt him tense under her fingers. When her mischievous hands reached the bottom of his shirt she ever so carefully dipped her fingertips into the front of his pants and pulled him closer.

Oh she was going to let him do what her body was anticipating. It had been a while since she had the touch of a man, and Itachi Uchiha was drop dead sexy.

"Tell me you're not a traditional man Uchiha, you're too gorgeous to be boring in bed."

He raised an eyebrow sharply at the pinkette before walking her into the edge of the counter, surprised at the change in her composure. He had always been unsure how his crude cousin had gotten along so well with the well-mannered Hokage's apprentice, but he was beginning to realize he didn't know her all that well. Either way, he removed his hands from the counter and onto her hips to lift her onto the counter. Sakura willingly obliged and as she sat, moving her hands from his waist band to his shoulders as she locked her legs around the Uchiha's hips and pulled him flush against her. The heat of their bodies felt intoxicating and Itachi found himself beginning to harden.

Their faces were _so_ close together and all she wanted was for him to kiss her senseless. Images of Itachi holding her hands above her head and moving in an out of her flashed through her head and made her flush. Her core was hot and she was sure it wouldn't take long for her to be ready. Sakura moved a hand to the back of his head and looked into his smokey, lust-filled eyes.

"Itachi."

She whispered in a low pur and it pushed Itachi over the edge.

He snatched her jaw in one hand and brought her mouth to his in a hungry kiss.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very much a mature rated story

Their faces were so close together and all she wanted was for him to kiss her senseless. Images of Itachi holding her hands above her head and moving in an out of her flashed through her head and made her flush. Her core was hot and she was sure it wouldn't take long for her to be ready. Sakura moved a hand to the back of his head and looked into his smokey, lust-filled eyes.

"Itachi."

She whispered in a low pur and it pushed Itachi over the edge.

He snatched her jaw in one hand and brought her mouth to his in a hungry kiss.

Sakura kissed him just as hungrily in return and began to fumble at his waist line, seeking to untie them and remove the article of clothing keeping her from feeling his flesh. Itachi removed his hands from her for just enough time to help her untie the draw string, then wound his hands back into her hair and his tongue back into her mouth. As soon as Sakura had freed the Uchiha of his pants she stroked him through his underwear, earning a soft moan from the ink-haired man. She desperately wanted to pull him closer to her aching core with her legs, but she felt his fingers working to remove her shorts, so she began to remove his sweater and the shirt underneath.

They broke their mouths apart for a moment to remove the remainder of each other's clothing, and Sakura couldn't help but ogle the naked Uchiha. Sure, she knew he was attractive, but his naked body was a sight to see. His chest was well built, biceps had just enough muscle to see definition, and as her eyes wandered to his abs she could almost count them before being interrupted by one of the more impressive erections she had ever seen. A velvet looking head followed by a very hard shaft stared back at her, but her eyes returned to his when she almost heard him smirk.

Gods, were all Uchiha this freakin perfect?

Sakura brought both arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer once more with her legs. His skin was so hot to touch and it sent jolts of electricity through her own skin as he grabbed one side of her hips firmly and himself in his other hand.

Sakura continued to hold his deep, smouldering gaze as he held himself and began to rub the tip against her very wet entrance. She couldn't help but to moan and quiver gently in euphoria, her head gently dropping to his forehead as pleasure swept through her body. His lips were so close so could kiss him, but for some reason she didn't want to look away from the depths of his eyes as he pleasured them both. The look in his eyes was intense and demanded attention from her; she couldn't look away.

Itachi continued to slowly rub himself against her wetness, and she was surprisingly turned on when his eyebrows slightly knitted in pleasure.

Gods she wanted to feel him inside her so bad, but she just couldn't help herself from having a little fun.

"Itachi there's something I need to tell you."

He was so close to sheathing himself inside her all but begging core but he grit his teeth and paused himself.

"This is my first time."

He felt his eyes widen in surprise. Hell, he could almost see them from the reflection in her eyes. He was taken aback to say the least. Here he was, realizing he was about to take his little brother's teammate's virginity on her kitchen counter.

But before he could think much further she burst out laughing, clutching her naked side with one hand, and using his shoulder to keep herself up.

"I'm sooo sorry Itachi I couldn't help myself. I just couldn't resist an opportunity to tease you, that was too much I'm sorry"

She continued laughing hysterically at his expense while he realized what was happening.

This little devil. She had just stopped him very dead in his tracks, and if she enjoyed teasing and playing games he would show her two could play at that game. He shuffled to properly step out of his pants, grabbed her by her hips and threw a naked Sakura Haruno over his shoulder and began walking them to the living room.

She was still giggling.

"Itachi I'm sorrrryyy! You can punish me however you want ok?"

Oh he was going to-wait what did she just say? He knew she had drank a bit, but Itachi found himself surprised at her forwardness considering her usual politeness. He was beginning to wonder just who was this little vixen he was carrying on his shoulder.

He slapped her naked ass that was now over his shoulder earning a small yelp.

"I plan on it."

He carried her over to the couch and dropped her on it unceremoniously, the cold air almost burned her skin before his warmth came over her once again.

"Do you think it's funny to tease Sakura?"

The low timbre of his voice was so sexy she was sure she'd flush red if she hadn't already.

She flashed him a smirk to show her self satisfaction, and Itachi took a moment to admire her beauty.

The back of her head had found a small pillow and her hair was splayed out beneath it. Her cheeks were dusted red, accentuated by her now slightly heaving chest and the faster gasps of air she took. She looked all the bit a mischievous lover and he wondered for a moment how she had grown into this woman, who she had been with before him, and how she had become so confident in her sexuality. The thought caused him to frown slightly and he dipped down for another searing kiss, feeling her legs wrap around his waist again. Was it normal to be thinking of her past lovers? No matter, he would leave his mark on her and ponder why he wanted to so badly later.

Itachi continued to kiss her deeply before moving his mouth down her neck, placing soft kisses and taking time to find her hands before pinning them above her head. His lips dipped to her collarbone and she let out a surprised gasp in response to his lips there. Apparently she hadn't known it was so sensitive, so he kissed and sucked the skin thoroughly until he was certain there would be a mark the next day. As he kissed back up her neck and jaw, he could feel the pinkette shudder and heard her moaning softly. It was one of the most attractive sounds he had ever heard, and he found himself wanting to elicit more of them. He sucked gently under her ear and when he stopped, he whispered just under her ear.

"How do you want me Sakura."

She let out a small gasp in hearing his erotic question, wrists lightly pushing against his hand which kept them in place.

"Should I fuck like you this? Or do you prefer to be on your knees?"

He watched as she closed her eyes and let out a groan of pleasure, no doubt visualizing both propositions. Itachi moved his hips so he could rub against her core once more, but used his free hand to steady her hips as she tried to push him inside of her.

Oh he would pay her back for her little stunt earlier, even if his own cock was begging to be buried deep inside of her and his ears were begging to hear his name off her lips.

"Tell me Sakura."

This time his voice was unintentionally more commanding but she seemed to have liked it. He tucked that information away for later.

"Itachi."

She moaned his name and felt his cock twitch at her entrance, but she was sure he wouldn't give her what her body so desperately craved until she said what he wanted to hear. The thought of telling the Uchiha heir exactly what she wanted him to do to her body was thrilling, she wasn't used to be vocal in the bedroom. It both excited her to think he would do as she asked, and mortified her to speak the thoughts into reality.

It was exhilarating.

"Itachi, I want you inside of me so badly, please."

Her drawn out 'please' caused his cock to twitch again, but it wasn't enough for him to bury himself inside of her. This time she felt him drop his forehead into the junction of her neck and shoulder and she knew he was cracking. They were playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse and as much as she wanted to prove she was the winner, her core was all but screaming for her to give in to him and feel him inch by delicious inch.

"Sakura.."

The way he moaned in her ear made her shudder and finally, she didn't care about who won or lost their little game of foreplay. She was stubborn, but she was full of need and desire, and was so close to him filling her with what she wanted.

"Itachi. I want you to fuck me like this, god I need to feel you inside me so badly, please."

He groaned and his lips returned to hers biting and sucking like it was the only thing keeping him from coming, as he slowly inched himself inside of her warm, tight core. Sakura moaned into his mouth reveling in the sensation she had so desperately wanted, and it felt better than she had imagined. She felt herself stretch and accepted him as he slowly pushed further in, giving her time to accommodate to his size. When he was in all the way to the hilt she felt his forehead rest on hers and she half opened her lidded eyes, realizing his were screwed shut in pleasure. He let go of her hands above her head and grabbed a leg to put over his shoulder, and Sakura marveled at how deep he was. She felt full like she never had before and couldn't wait for what was about to happen.

With her newly freed hands she smoothed them all over his body, encouraging him to continue, and moaned softly as he twitched inside of her.

She felt him remove his forehead from hers as he placed a searing kiss on her lips and sat tall, still buried inside her to the hilt.

He was now fully upright and grabbed hold of her leg that was resting on his shoulder and began a slow pump. Sakura couldn't look away as his hips undulated into hers, watching with fascination as he disappeared inside of her over and over again, enjoying the sound of his skin slapping against hers.

Gods if it wasn't the sexiest thing she had ever seen. One of the strongest ninja in the village, or possibly in the shinobi world riding her, and his eyes looking into hers with all the intensity of a man used to commanding. She reached back to grab hold of her pillow and let her raspy moans freely leave her lips, eyes rolling back at the insanely pleasurable pressure he was filling her with. He continued to slowly increase his pace, and she opened her eyes at the sound of him moaning her name.

"Sakura." His pump began to slow. "Can I turn you over?"

'Can I turn you over?' It was somehow one of the most innocent things anyone had ever said to her and after what they had started she wasn't sure he needed to ask. She would let him do almost anything he wanted to her at that point.

The pinkette nodded her head, lips parted and cheeks flushed, started to prop herself up and moved to her hands and knees.

"I told you you could do whatever you wanted, remember?" She smirked looking back at him.

He let out an amused huff and slid himself back into her wanting core. Sakura had anticipated a fast rhythm but was surprised when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her up to her knees with him. She adjusted herself and twisted her torso so her lips could meet his behind her, and he began to pump again.

Sakura wasn't too familiar with the position he had them in and it was downright erotic.

From this position their lips could meet and his hands could freely wander her body, and wander they did. His fingertips left a trail of heat wherever they touched as he explored her lithe body, all the while pumping into her at a varied pace. He would start slow, stoking the embers of arousal inside of her, then thrust into her harder and faster until she was moaning loudly, only to hold her tight while deep inside of her and slow back down. She lost count of how many times she moaned into his mouth.

Finally, during some slow thrusts he wrapped an arm possessively around her hips and brought his hand up to her neck. She felt him part his lips from hers as his hand came up to her neck, his thumb and index finger ghosting over the unmarred skin, and his thrusts slowed down to a crawl.

"Can I?"

Sakura thought about the question for a moment. She had never had anyone do this before but the thought of it made her excited.

"Have you done this before, Itachi?"

"No." He answered truthfully.

'Huh'. Maybe he wasn't as experienced as he seemed. She brought one of her hands to his on her neck to reassure him.

"Let's try."

He leaned back into a kneeling position and Sakura came with him, their thighs burning from the workout they were getting. This time when he resumed thrusting Sakura would've fallen forward if her raven haired lover hadn't been holding her hips tightly to his body. She gasped loudly at the sudden pressure and held on while he thrust into her from behind. Sakura was beginning to become lost in pleasure as she felt Itachi's hand slowly tighten around her neck. It wasn't enough for her not to be able to breathe, but gods it added to the intensity of the experience. For a shinobi the neck was an especially vulnerable area, but Sakura tipped her head back to rest on his shoulder in surrender and Itachi took the opportunity to adorn the side of her neck with kisses and bites. Itachi continued to thrust into her and grip her hips tightly and she could feel she was getting closer.

"Itachi.." She gasped breathlessly to let him know.

"Sakura, I'm close."

"Yes." She panted.

Itachi removed his hand from her neck and bent her forward instead, urging her back onto her forearms on the couch. They were both close now, and Sakura was relieved he kept up his fast pace.

"Itachi I'm so close. I want to come so bad." She all but whined and he crouched over her body, enveloping her in his warmth and his mouth's attention. She could feel his chest pressed against her back and the sound of him panting in her ear was driving her closer.

His thrusts were erratic now and as Sakura found purchase in the pillow, Itachi wove his fingers in hers and held tight while he pounded her to completion.

Suddenly her lungs stopped working and her vision went white before the most intense pleasure ran through her body. It felt like every cell in her body stopped working for just a moment and she faintly registered herself panting Itachi's name what felt like dozens of times in a single second before her surroundings returned to her. Euphoria was throbbing from her soaked core through to her fingers and toes and she had never had an orgasm like that before. She released her squeeze on Itachi's hand realizing she had been holding onto him tightly.

"Sakura."

He pulled out of her and finished on her back, his seed spurting between them as he held her close while his torso and cock flinched and twitched at the most intense release he had ever experienced.

They both laid together after, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms and catching their breaths. It was Itachi who made the first move to get up and walked in the direction he assumed the bathroom was in. He returned a minute later with a cloth for Sakura who was still laying on the couch having the ability to move fucked out of her. But as she turned her head to see him she watched a naked Itachi Uchiha walk through her place towards her and it was almost enough for her to be ready for a second round.

"Here, let me clean a bit for you."

They had just had shameless sex, but somehow this seemed more embarrassing and it made Sakura blush.

"Thanks Itachi."

"Are you feeling more sober?"

She couldn't help herself from snorting.

"I so was not that bad, but yes. You seem to have fucked the alcohol out of me."

She watched in fascination as his ears flushed red.

"How about you, you had a few drinks tonight too right?" Sakura asked as she got up and walked to the kitchen to find her panties. She heard the Uchiha behind her, most likely also looking for his clothing.

"Yes, but alcohol didn't play a role in my decisions tonight."

Sakura felt like she heard him speak in slow motion, trying to fully grasp what he had told her. She ran it through her head a few times before looking over her shoulder to find the shirtless Uchiha looking at her with all the intensity only an Uchiha could muster.

"Would you like to stay the night?" She all but whispered. Nervous and exhilarated of what his response might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment! What would you like to see next?


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping for this to be updated on a semi-regular basis, even if it's just in short snippets. Lots of these moments are already drafted so I plan to be more consistent. Enjoy

"How about you, you had a few drinks tonight too right?" Sakura asked as she got up and walked to the kitchen to find her panties. She heard the Uchiha behind her, most likely also looking for his clothing.

"Yes, but alcohol didn't play a role in my decisions tonight."

Sakura felt like she heard him speak in slow motion, trying to fully grasp what he had told her. She ran it through her head a few times before looking over her shoulder to find the shirtless Uchiha looking at her with all the intensity only an Uchiha could muster.

"Would you like to stay the night?" She all but whispered. Nervous and exhilarated of what his response might be.

Sakura woke up with a dull, but not unwelcome ache between her legs. It was the ghostly ache of her activities from just a few hours before with a certain Uchiha. She looked over expecting not to see her impromptu lover and he was indeed not there. He had most likely been gone for hours but Sakura had been ravished too thoroughly to notice him leave in the night.

'Unsurprising.' She thought. They hadn't interacted all that much in the past other than polite conversation while visiting the Uchiha household, or chatting a bit while out for drinks with mutual friends. Sakura knew of his prowess as a shinobi but their work didn't overlap. It's not like they had much to talk about and if she was being honest, that's not what she wanted him to use his mouth for. Though she thought they probably didn't have much to talk about, their physical chemistry had been a unique experience and it seemed like such a shame it would be a one time thing. She had had lovers before, all shinobi. Sakura clearly had a type, and she liked her men with good posture and authority, but her body hadn't responded to any like it had with Itachi.

She crawled out of bed intending to have a shower, but when stood up she was sore.

Apparently being a life-long kunoichi and having mind blowing sex did not use the same muscles. She opted to draw a hot bath with some Epsom salts instead of the shower to muse about her time with the older Uchiha. She had no doubt there would not be a repeat and assumed Itachi would not share their moment with anyone, and neither would she. She would be lying to herself to say she wasn't disappointed she wouldn't get the chance to roll in the hay with him again but once would have to be enough. Or twice that was.

They had only slept for a couple hours before he woke her up for another round and she had indulged him. They had stayed on their sides, Itachi slipped in and out of her while his hands explored her body, held her tight, and kissed her thoroughly. Sakura told herself it was slow and intimate because they were both half awake, not because she wanted to believe it had been slow and intimate. Itachi had been an attentive lover and the more Sakura thought about it the more she was disappointed they wouldn't be repeating the night.

She walked into the bathroom and deposited her clothes. She inspected herself in the mirror and noticed a dark mark on the column of her neck, and what appeared to be three small marks from fingertips on the front of her hips. She ran chakra through her fingertips and faded the mark as best she could, then proceeded to cover the rest with makeup. There was only so much chakra could do to reverse the temporary bruises; the body would do the rest on its own.

The mark on her neck would have to go as people would obviously see, but the mark on her hips could stay. If she could only have Itachi for one night she would savour it in every way possible.

.

.

Itachi woke up in his own bed with a dry mouth and distant images of pink hair in his bed. He took a moment to wake up and gather himself after having such a vivid dream.

As if having Sakura twice wasn't enough, his brain decided dreaming of the pinkette was also required.

Not that he minded.

It had been a while since he had been with a woman, being the clan heir required a certain amount of discretion that had been difficult to find. He had never slept with anyone in the clan and didn't intend to. He had only spent the night with women who respected privacy as much as he did. Crawling into a certain pinkette's bed (couch) had never struck his mind, but he supposed it did fit.

Sakura was the well-known apprentice of the Godaime, worked as a trauma nurse in the hospital, was on the legendary Team 7, and was now beginning to learn politics from the Godaime. She was no doubt well known and well respected by both shinobi and civilians in the village. He assumed she wouldn't be one to kiss and tell and he had never heard of her having any trysts previously. Not to mention his younger brother would not be all that impressed if he ever found out, despite it not being his business.

And for some reason that thought bothered him enough to furrow his eyebrows while thinking about it. She was clearly experienced in the bedroom, but how many lovers had she been with? Did it even matter? He had no right or claim to her. Was she going to just move along like he assumed she had with her other bed mates? Did she find the situation as troubling as he did?

All questions he would spend time pondering before coming to a conclusion. Either way, Sakura was sure to be on his mind for the foreseeable future.

He got out of bed and started to get ready for a mission he would leave for that evening.

.

.

Sakura didn't have much time to think about her night with Itachi.

The hospital had been busy and they had just received word that an ANBU team was incoming with an injured member. There wasn't much information other than a tourniquet had been applied. It was too risky for any other information to be sent in case it was intercepted.

So here she was, entrenched in a gown, gloved up and goggles on, waiting with two other nurses for their trauma case to arrive. There was always a calm that would fall over Sakura while she waited for chaos to meet her. Her vision would develop to the focus of a scalpel, her ears became attuned to every minute sound, and her brain processed information with the speed of an expertly thrown kunai. All they had to do was wait. The IV kit was ready to start, a crash cart was close by with emergency medications if needed, a station equipped for Rapid Sequence Intubation was prepared if the airway needed securing, and they would know the blood type based off the dog tags on the shinobi when he arrived. Tourniquets were only to be applied in cases of potentially life threatening bleeds.

Suddenly an ANBU holding a squadmate in his arm appeared, and Sakura's brain jump-started into action.

"Put him on the bed, now."

The even tone of her voice conveyed how calm she was, but it also conveyed she was in charge. The ANBU followed her direction and placed the man on the bed on his back. Sakura would follow an order from an ANBU explicitly in the field, but in the hospital she was experienced, well-studied and in charge. The other nurses began assessing the man's vital signs and inserting an IV while Sakura focused on the injury.

Time slowed down and the lights above her brightened as she removed the mask that covered the shinobi's face and her eyes drank in everything she saw.

The nin's face was not one she recognize, but that was not a surprise; ANBU held many secrets. A tourniquet had been applied high and tight to the left arm. It appeared to have been applied tight enough and she had no doubt it was. All ANBU were highly trained specialists and that included basic training in trauma oriented first aid. Her eyes trailed down the arm to the laceration midway down the bicep. It was deep and although it appeared to be a sharp end, the jagged edges of the wound told her eyes otherwise. She then observed a pale coloured hand with a blue tinge at the nail beds.

'Cyanosis. This hand isn't getting enough blood, tourniquet needs to come off ASAP and circulation needs to be returned.'

"When was this applied?"

She applied a pulse oximeter to his cyanotic hand, and distantly heard the nurse successfully insert an IV on the opposite arm. His finger tips had been cold to the touch and capillary refill was too slow.

"24 minutes ago."

Her eyes shot up at the ANBU who had brought the injured man in. She didn't usually pay much attention to them as they barely talked and would disappear when she would least expect it, until she heard his voice and realized it was a familiar one.

She turned to the other nurse for a moment.

"Hang a unit of his blood type, wide open."

"Hanging a unit of B+ blood." One of the nurses replied back, as they always did after commands.

She didn't think the shinobi's life was in immediate danger, thanks to the quickly applied tourniquet, but the faster the new blood could enter the body the better. She looked back at the healthy ANBU.

"How much blood do you estimate he lost? What was the mechanism?"

A question she didn't need to ask, but decided to anyway. It wouldn't hurt to get a complete story.

"I cannot say."

'Of course you can't.' Often times ANBU would not discuss the mechanism of injury as it would be providing information about their mission. Many weapons were endemic to certain regions and ANBU were not allowed to say anything that may compromise the mission or provide information. It didn't matter much though, as Sakura inspected the wound she suspected it was not immediately life threatening, thanks to the ANBU's quick return to hospital. The man would likely be alright once the wound was closed and his blood was replaced.

"Hang Sodium Chloride with with glucose once the blood is in, I'm going to start closing up this wound."

"Will hang isotonic Sodium Chloride with glucose after blood."

She began the familiar process of drawing chakra to her finger tips then directed it on the man's bicep. It was a deep laceration that would normally require several layers of stitches, but with chakra and the help of extra sugar in the IV she could guide the body to mend itself most of the way. She focused on the muscles and felt the cells of the blood vessels multiplying and laying back down where they were before the injury. Once she was satisfied with the repair to the muscle she focused on the deep layers of the skin and the blood vessels within. The blood vessels closer to the surface were smaller and required a bit more precision than the larger ones deep in the muscles. When she was finished she removed the tourniquet and reassessed circulation in the man's hand, satisfied with the return of temperature and skin tone.

"ANBU-san, this man will be fine. It does not appear to be life-threatening, he'll be in the usual room when we're done here."

Itachi nodded his head before disappearing, leaving Sakura and her team to finish cleaning up the ANBU and send him to the designated ANBU room to finish recovery.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun to write! Hope you guys somewhat enjoyed the medical stuff, I plan on writing more of it in this story.  
> Let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see next!


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi ran back to the ANBU base and allowed himself to think of Sakura. He had been impressed with her at the hospital to say the least. Until this point, he hadn't had the pleasure of watching Sakura in charge at the hospital, or to observe her mastery of chakra manipulation in its medical application. It was certainly a marvel and it would certainly cause him to spend more time thinking of her. He knew of her talents, as he kept information about most Leaf shinobi in his memory. And unlike some of his peers, Itachi had an appreciation for near perfect chakra control.

He approached the building and before he fully immersed himself back into his ANBU professionalism, he thought of how her hands felt running up and down his bare skin. They were hands that could heal, hands that could destroy, bring pain to the Leaf's enemies, and pleasure that his body wouldn't forget any time soon.

.

.

Sakura had been out shopping for clothes with Hinata when she noticed him. She had been standing with the Hyuga as she picked an item out to purchase when something told her to look up. And when she did, ebony eyes were looking back at her from across the store. He was wearing civilian clothing, dress she had rarely seen him in, and his posture seemed more relaxed than when he was on duty.

The eye contact between them made her entire world stop for a brief moment, until the feeling of her heart thumping in her chest pulled her out of it.

Hinata also noticed his presence and looked up to see him.

"Oh, Uchiha-san is here too. Do you mind if I greet him briefly before we pay?"

Sakura wasn't surprised by her question but it still took a moment for her to come out of her stupor. The older clans still followed many traditions, manners, and social etiquette, and the two heirs would be expected to sustain positive relations between the clans. She nodded and smiled then followed Hinata as they walked to Itachi and the til.

It wasn't until Sakura approached him that she saw what he was there for: baby clothes. The sudden, intrusive thought of Itachi holding a baby was an unexpected turn on and she hoped her face was not as red as it currently felt. Sakura hadn't expected to see him so soon after their tryst, and definitely not in a setting like this.

Hinata bowed her head to a respectful depth and greeted the other clan head.

"Uchiha-san." She gave him a warm smile and Itachi replied.

"Hyuga-san, I expect you've been well."

He then turned to Sakura.

"Haruno-san." The raspy edge of his voice made her insides feel funny, and she knew that even though her lips were closed, her jaw was wide open inside her mouth.

"Uchiha-san." She did her best to appear neutral in front of Hinata. "Have one of your cousins had a baby?"

He nodded in response causing Hinata to perk up with joy, but she paused when she saw what the Uchiha was holding.

"Oh yes, I had heard about the newest member. Please give my congratulations to your cousin. Although, correct me if I'm wrong, but those clothes will be too large Uchiha-san."

Itachi cocked his head and pinched his eyebrows ever so slightly in confusion which caused Hinata to smile.

"I'm afraid I need to go, but I'm sure Sakura-san could help you find clothes that are more appropriately sized." She looked at Sakura innocently to see if she would agree and Sakura slowly turned her head to face the Hyuga heiress. Sakura knew her friend had no idea what she had just done, but she was stunned nonetheless.

"Why of course, I've spent lots of time with babies at the hospital." She said as politely as she could with a smile to match.

"Perfect, I should pay for this and leave for my lunch meeting. Take care Sakura, Uchiha-san." And with that, a very confused Sakura was now alone with a very amused Itachi.

When she was sure her friend was out of earshot, Sakura turned to Itachi with the intention of making polite conversation. She was very unsure of what to expect from the Uchiha and hadn't spent enough time with him in the past to be comfortable making small talk.

"Well, the last thing I expected to be doing today was shop for baby clothes with you."

Itachi gave her a small, knowing smile and it did absolutely nothing to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

"You're welcome to leave if you're uncomfortable, I can just purchase a gift card."

Sakura couldn't help but be a bit surprised at the unexpected comment. Taken off guard sure, but uncomfortable was not how she felt around Itachi Uchiha.

"I'm not sure uncomfortable is the word, Uchiha-san. Besides, I would love to see what else the great 'Itachi Uchiha' can't do."

She smiled at her teasing but was unsure about how he would take it. She didn't know the older Uchiha to be a rigid man, it was just that she didn't often see him smiling or joking casually either. While Sasuke pretended to be stoic to hide his emotions, Itachi always came across as someone who was truly reserved and composed. He was well versed in manners and polite conversation she knew, but other than Sasuke and Shisui she didn't know of anyone else the Uchiha was close with. Others had considered him to be cold and distant but she was accustomed to Sasuke's lack of expressiveness, so Itachi's was nothing unusual. She had never pictured him to be a cold lover and his passion and responsiveness towards her a couple of weeks ago was much more than she had expected.

"Then I must apologize for not having the confidence to stay."

She looked at him a bit confused at first, thinking he was speaking about right now, before she clued into what he was talking about. She gave him a gentle smile.

"You have nothing to apologize for Uchiha-san, that's what i expected to happen, I have no ill-will towards you."

For some reason, that didn't settle well with Itachi. Sakura was right, it had been a one-night stand and he wasn't obligated towards her in any way. And what did he expect if he had stayed, breakfast and a domestic morning?

"Then I must apologize for your low expectations of me." The faintest of smirks graced his lips and Kami if it didn't look good on him.

Sakura's interest was piqued by the response. Was Itachi Uchiha flirting with her?

"Well maybe you can raise them sometime then." She unknowingly bit her lip after the comment and watched Itachi's eyes drift down to her plump lips. Arousal hit her core and flashbacks of their night together invaded her mind.

They were lying on their sides closely together while Itachi moved in and out of her slowly from behind. He peppered her neck with kisses while she lifted her leg up to feel him deeper. His languid movement inside of her was beginning to feel even better than their hurried pace earlier that night. She heard herself gasping as the intensity from his trusts were starting to build. Just when she thought she needed a bit more to take her over the precipice, Itachi grasped her chin in his hand and pulled her in to the most thorough kiss she could imagine. Her free hand grasped until it found purchase in his hair and she moaned pleasurably in his mouth.

"I should head out as well, Uchiha-san."

And with that, Sakura confidently walked out of the store knowing Itachi's eyes followed her the entire way.

It was only when she was gone that Itachi realized he still hadn't picked out baby clothes for his cousin's newborn. He sighed and walked to the til for a giftcard. Sakura Haruno definitely wasn't leaving his thoughts any time soon.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment! I know it's short, but this chapter gave me some problems and I wanted to post sooner than later

**Author's Note:**

> Follow along for updates! Let me know if you like it


End file.
